My Heart & Soul-My Love
by BlackhawkStrykr
Summary: Shape shifting Agents are either dead or disappearing. The Wolf Pack (Gibb's team collectively) need to come up with answers and fast to keep their shape shifting secrets under wraps.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I've noticed that there were words missing throughout the chapters in this story. I fixed it, and I hope it works. So sorry, now the story should make more sense! I'm currently working on the next chapter, but it will take some time to complete. Thanks to all who took the time to read and review! It is very much appreciated!**

It had been a long day at work at NCIS in the ShapeShifter Elite Division or SSE. It was a top secret ops he was a part of in NCIS and Timothy McGee was exhausted. His boss Leroy Jethro Gibbs along with Director Steve Borden of the NCIS/ SSE Division had them all working almost non stop for weeks with only an occasional nap and tons of coffee to keep awake. No one had any normal sleep. But for them, what was normal? McGee asked himself, smiling inwardly. McGee noticed the case they were working on was hitting Gibbs hard. An agent was murdered, a shapeshifting agent like themselves, but from the Norfolk Virginia Division. Gibbs had known the Agent he nicknamed the "crotchety cougar"and his family for years, and he was determined to put the scumbag who murdered him behind bars. And he would. With the help of his team. Now Agent Ethan Giles could rest in peace.

Any case that was deemed "paranormal" or "supernatural" (Director Leon Vance from NCIS preferred "unusual") was given to the SSE. He and Director Borden often collaborated together on which cases would be handled by Vance and his civilian agents, and which ones Director Borden would be given. McGee still remembered his big head slap from Gibbs two years ago when he had remarked that a case was quote "Cool! Just like the X files!" Even DiNozzo had given him a high five for that one and DiNozzo also earned a Gibbs slap when he whistled the X files theme. Hell, THEY themselves were X files, McGee thought. After all, they were shape shifting wolves the size similar to a small pony. Gibbs was a huge silver gray one and DiNozzo was dark brown. McGee was a lighter brown than Dinozzo. "The wolf pack." That was what Director Borden called Gibbs and his team collectively. McGee was proud to be part of it.

It was time to head for home, but he didn't want to. It wasn't that he didn't like or enjoy his private beach house, he did. He just wanted more than himself for company. He sighed. Well, You can't always get what you want, he chided to himself. That was life. He secured his desk then made a beeline for the elevator. He stepped out into the parking lot and headed for his midnight blue "bumblebee" Camaro ZL1. He was tempted to head for Abby's lab before leaving but decided against it. He knew she was swamped with a mountain pile of evidence to sift through and then when that was done and processed she would make a detailed report for the SSE. She too was determined to see the murdering scumbag went directly to jail.

Abby now had someone whom she could trust to work with her, and McGee was glad she did. Angela Callaway was also amazing at forensics ,and she shapeshifted into a stunning Lynx. Abby absolutely loved her sister in law. Angela's husband and lifemate Mark was a 6' 8" shapeshifting black panther SSE Agent who often worked with Gibbs. He also was Abby's brother. Abby discovered quite some time ago that she was adopted and had done an extensive search for her family. She had found Mark, then found out she had another brother,Hugh Toorop. Hugh had told her about their parents, and what had caused their deaths. He also told her that their birth parents had adopted Mark as a baby. She loved both of her brothers, and they were protective of her as McGee was.

Hugh was another shapeshifting SSE Agent. He was a black and silver wolf, and he and Mark always worked together. They were ex Navy Seals, and the top sniper/hitman team. They never missed a target. Ever. Gibbs had a deep respect for both of them and their abilities.

The word lifemate suddenly entered McGee's head. That word always seemed to come up when he was thinking about Abby. Actually ever since Director Borden's wife Gabrielle had told him that he had a lifemate and found out it was Abby. Every shapeshifter had one, Gabrielle informed him. She knew all about every existing shapeshifter and had a room of files to prove it. There was more detailed information on her laptop along with a detailed list of all shapeshifters and their lifemates. Director Borden and Gabrielle were on that list. They were wolves also, Steve a black one, Gabrielle a red haired one.

Gabrielle told McGee that even with that detailed list, the "paired" couples should be entitled to some free will. She felt they should be together because it was their choice, not just because of a list. That was easier said than done, McGee thought. True lifemates were drawn to one another, and desired only to be with their intended. McGee had found that out the hard way when he had tried dating others. It had always ended disastrously. He still remembered the stinging slap he'd received when he'd told his date that the thought of sleeping with her was repulsive to him. That had been a thought that was supposed to have stayed in his head, not said out loud. He truly hadn't meant to say that or to hurt the girl's feelings. But he had. He felt horrible about it and gave up on dating ever since.

Another reason for the files on shapeshifters was because Gabrielle was a skilled Doctor who also handled all their medical care along with their Medical Examiner and Doctor Donald "Ducky" Mallard. There was a private hospital connected to the building used for all shapeshifting Agents. Any other hospital was not an option for them. They couldn't afford to have any civilian Doctor or anyone else for that matter discover who and what they were.

A civilian had murdered Agent Giles. Was it because he'd discovered that Agent Giles was a shapeshifter? McGee hoped not, because if that were true all shapeshifters could be in jeopardy.

A thought kept nagging at him, and McGee didn't like where that was taking him. His gut told him it could be possible that Agent Giles murderer could be connected to Gen Tech, a lab where he had endured excruciating torture eleven years ago. Occasionally, he still had nightmares or flashbacks re-living that time. Another reason why he was reluctant to head home. But what choice did he have? It was nearing midnight, and he knew he could use a day or two just for sleep.

Gen Tech. Known to the world as a research lab, but Tim knew better. Gen Tech. His hands were shaking and he couldn't bring himself to start his car. He lay his head on the hands that gripped the steering wheel and took a deep, calming breath. Maybe he would close his eyes for a few seconds.

Gen Tech. The tormentors. The pain. Oh, God, the pain...

_ Naked. Cold. And in pain. The torment wouldn't let up. Beatings. Constant beatings. Demands, no, shouts._

_ "SHIFT! CHANGE, DAMN YOU!" _

_ He wouldn't. He refused. No matter the pain. No matter what they did to him. _

_ The needles hurt. It hurt so bad. He felt like a pin cushion. _

_ "Let's see if this concoction will make him twitch!" Laughter. _

_ "We need to find something to make him shapeshift."_

_ "So far, NOTHING! Cooperate, damn you!" Beatings. More beatings. His blood spattered everywhere, and poured from his skin. He could even taste it. _

_ He welcomed the abyss of unconsciousness. But not his tormentors._

_ "Wake up, WAKE UP, damn you!"_

_ More beatings. Then came the broken bones. _

_ "SHIFT, DAMN YOU TO HELL! Thwack!_

_ A heavy object breaking kneecaps. Fingers. Toes. And any other bone they could think of to target. Bone crunching sounds. His bones breaking. It made him vomit. They didn't like that. It got them mad. Screams. His. That got them mad too. _

_ "You are SO weak and PATHETIC! Look at you! You disgust me!" _

_ When would this end? He wanted to die. Just to stop the torture. The pain. If only there was relief from the pain..._

_ Arms lifting him. Another scream torn from his throat. Flashing blue and red lights that pierced his eyes like a bunch of needles. It hurt. _

_ Voices. Different voices. Gibbs? No, he had to be imagining things. Unconsciousness. Blessed unconsciousness..._

"Mr McGee!?" A security guard was tapping frantically on the car's window. "I heard screams. Are you okay? Mr McGee?"

Tim blinked, then looked around in confusion. He rolled his window down.

"I'm okay, Sam, thanks."

"You sure? I heard screams. I thought..."

"It's okay Sam. I'm fine." He started his car. "Take care Sam."

"You too Mr McGee."

Tim wiped the beads of sweat from his eyes and forehead. He would need to speak with Gibbs and Borden. They needed to know. He swallowed hard. Tomorrow. He'd deal with that tomorrow.

He headed for home, parked in his driveway and entered his dark, lonely home. He took a nice, hot shower, it always helped calm and soothe him after a nightmare or flashback episode. He dried off, and put on some comfy boxers and a green tee, then brushed his teeth. Now, he needed sleep. He settled down on his comfy bed to give it a try. But he just couldn't. He was more shaken from the flashback incident in the parking lot than he realized. He wished he could be in Abby's lab. He could concentrate there. Focus. Keep his mind from going chaotic. He smiled and shook his head. Tortured in one lab, but felt safe in another. Oh, the irony, he thought, shaking his head.

As usual, thoughts of Abby came to mind. Abby. His lifemate. Yeah , sure. What a pile of bullshit, he tried convincing himself. But deep in his subconscious mind, he knew Gabrielle was right. She was his true mate. He felt that deep in his soul. But it seemed as if Abby didn't see it or feel that way. She had made it abundantly clear she didn't want a relationship with him. Okay, maybe she didn't put it so bluntly, but then you didn't need to be a rocket scientist to get the "blues clue." Tim refused to beat a dead horse, and he wasn't going to beg either. Abby didn't want him as a mate, and he was going to have to come to grips with that fact and learn to accept it. Suck it up, as Gibbs would put it. It wouldn't be easy, but he was determined to try.

He would have to learn to enjoy the solitude when he was home even though all his life he'd wanted his own family. He would have to accept that that was never going to happen. Not for him anyway.

Tim was a shapeshifter with unique abilities. To shift into an animal, and communicate telepathically with other shapeshifters. Lifemates had their own "private telepathic "channel" or path that only they shared. He'd seen that with Angela and Mark, Hugh and Aurora, Steve and Gabrielle. He wanted to experience that too with Abby. He wanted that with every fiber of his being.

Stop the pity party, Tim, now, he reprimanded himself. Stop thinking of things you cannot change, or have.

You should be proud of yourself, and your abilities. He smiled. He had one other unique ability. Well, more than one. He could use his head as a map, and "see" the imagery in his mind and give the needed info,directions, and coordinates to anyone who asked. He could also "zap" images onto computer screens just by thought. Everything he saw daily, every crime scene he'd processed, people all around and whom he interacted with was all filed away in his head. If he noticed anything suspicious, he could "zap" it onto any monitor and study it. Same with people, or suspects. Crime scenes and maps also. He was a walking gps navigation system and camera rolled into one. His unique ability had put past killers behind bars.

He remembered Gibb's and DiNozzo's reactions the first time he zapped something onto the plasma instead of bringing it up from a computer or click of a mouse. DiNozzo's face had been comical with his wide eyed stare, and jaw opened wide in shock. Even Gibbs had reacted as if he was a bit freaked out by it, and that shocked Tim. DiNozzo's reaction he could see, but Gibbs rarely was shocked by anything he saw or heard.

Tim looked out his window towards the ocean. He watched the powerful waves pounding huge rocks. The ocean also could help keep his mind from getting too chaotic. He lay down on his bed, and this time, when he closed his eyes, he was able to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Tim woke abruptly out of a sound slumber. Just when he was finally sleeping well. Damn. What caused him to wake so sudden, he wondered. Then, he heard it. A voice. In his head. Gibbs? DiNozzo? Were they in trouble? There it was again. But it wasn't Gibbs or DiNozzo.

_'TIM.'_ There it was again. Abby? He didn't believe it. It had to be his imagination. He walked over to the window, taking a deep, calm breath as he stared out toward the waves.

_'Tim! I need you! Please I-I'm- I'm afraid. I think someone is watching me outside my window. Please-help!_

No way. It couldn't be. This time he heard the voice clearly. Abby was calling out to him telepathically. Using the "private"path only for lifemates. Just like Gabrielle said. There was no denying it, he "heard" it with his own mind. He decided to try something. He concentrated, and followed the path Abby was using. If he could read her mind, he might be able to figure out what was wrong. Another advantage for lifemates. Only true lifemates could read each other's minds.

_She was sitting up in bed, hugging Bert the hippo tight against her chest, wishing it was Tim instead, wrapping his strong arms around her. She always felt safe and protected whenever he hugged her. She needed his help. Someone was watching her, she sensed it. She slowly got up and crept toward the left side of the wall by the window, so anyone looking in wouldn't see her. She ducked as she peeked out, taking care to move as slow as she could. Tim-please hurry! She hugged Bert again as she slowly sank to the floor. _

There was no doubt Abby was in trouble. She sensed it, and was reaching out to him for help whether she realized it or not. If there was one thing Gibbs had taught him, it was never ignore your gut. And he wouldn't. He had to get there, and fast.

_Abby, stay where you are. Don't move. I'll be right there._

He opened his door, and instantly shape shifted into his wolf, running so fast that anyone who saw him would only see a blur. He avoided the roads altogether for that reason,so no one could see him. He chose the dense foliage and trees for cover. Even at night, he didn't want to take any chances of being spotted. Taking his car was out of the question, it would take too long to get there. As a wolf,and because he was a shapeshifter, he also had the gift of preternatural speed. All shapeshifters did. He would arrive at Abby's within minutes.

As he got near Abby's place, he noticed a shadow by the sliding glass doors leading out to the backyard. He crept stealthily, keeping to the bushes as he got nearer to the shadow's position. Abby was right. There was someone watching her. He crept closer, making sure not to make a single noise. Once he was behind him, he crouched, hackles raised, and growled low, never taking his eyes off the threat to Abby.

The man slowly turned when he heard a threatening growl coming from behind him. A dog? Well, he thought, he would take care of that,and he whipped out a handgun. The next thing he saw was a blur, then he felt razor sharp teeth biting his forearm. He screamed as he opened his hand and let the gun drop to the ground. This was no dog- it was a huge wolf! He tried kicking at it, and fighting back but it was no use. He had to find some way to escape, and fast. He was losing a good amount of blood, any more and it could be fatal.

He didn't know how he managed it, but he finally was able to pry his arm from out of the wolf's jaws. He grabbed his gun from the ground and aimed it at the wolf. Big mistake. The wolf attacked again, sinking it's jaws around his wrist. He screamed as he pulled the trigger. How he managed it, he couldn't say. He smirked in satisfaction as the wolf yelped and let go of his wrist. He saw blood forming around its shoulder area. He hoped the bullet penetrated its heart.

The wolf lay still as blood seeped out, dripping down from the shoulder. Good. The more blood it lost, the better. Hell, he hoped he'd killed it. Damn. He needed to leave immediately and get his wounds tended to at Gen Tech. He finally had something to report back to his colleagues. They would find it.. enlightening. There was a chance he had stumbled on and escaped from an actual shapeshifter. Just like Hank, the only difference was Hank managed to kill one. Agent Giles.

If it was true this wolf was a shapeshifting Agent, then it needed to be eliminated too. And he suspected he was right. Because he was damn sure there were no actual wolves around here. Wolves wouldn't live anywhere near people. And they certainly weren't the size of a small pony either. He needed to capture it and have fun torturing it before it died. No fun in just killing it. He loved to see suffering. To inflict torture. He _needed_ to inflict torture, it was better than sex with a woman, and far more satisfying. He had the best orgasms when he looked into his victim's eyes right before they died. That look of shock mixed with fear, knowing they were going to die. He got rock hard just thinking about it.

He would come back for the woman, and if anyone or anything got in his way, he'd take care of that problem too. Permanently.

* * *

Tim was in pain, and feeling dizzy and nauseous. But he couldn't chance changing shape yet. He had to make certain the man left Abby's property. He couldn't chance the man spotting him shapeshifting. He remained calm, and took slow, deep breaths. It helped him to tolerate the pain. It also helped to ease the dizziness and nausea. Good. He needed to change and soon, because he was eager to get back to his laptop. He wanted to look at and study the intruder. To see if what he suspected could be true. Was the guy connected to Gen Tech? If that was the case, he would have to inform Director Borden and Gibbs tomorrow. But first things first. He would need his wound tended to. It hurt, yes, and there was blood loss, but not as substantial as the intruder's.

Just as he was changing shape, he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Shit! Not the intruder! He looked around for a place to hide and dove inside a nearby bush. He had to bite his lip almost bloody to keep from screaming out at the pain the sudden movement cost him.

_Tim? Are you out here? I heard screams and growly wolf sounds. If You're out here, are you ok? _

Abby! Thank god, Tim thought, letting out a huge sigh of relief. He stepped out of his hiding place while gripping the shoulder of his right arm. The bullet grazed his shoulder, thank goodness it hadn't penetrated flesh. He would be fine. All he needed was water, peroxide, and an ace bandage and he would be good as new.

"Abby! What are you doing out here? I thought I told you to stay inside, and not to move."

"You did. Oh my god Tim, You're hurt!" She dropped Bert as she rushed to his side to inspect the wound.

"I'll be fine, Abby. I'll go home and take care of it myself."

"Let me Tim. Please? It's the least I can do. You wouldn't be hurt if it wasn't for me."

"Abby, it's not your fault that a sicko decided to spy on you. I'm just glad I could help. He's gone. I'm going to contact Hugh tomorrow and see if I can get one of the Vikirnov brothers to watch your place."

The Vikirnov brothers were the best Russian bodyguards available. Nothing got past them. Intruders were swiftly dealt with, and they were excellent at cleaning up if necessary. They didn't tolerate threats of any kind. And they despised any form of violence against women or children. All four of them were heavily muscled, and all were handsome.

"Ooh, some eyecandy in my own backyard. Yay for me!" Abby was only teasing, but she regretted the words when she noticed Tim's face. He tried to hide it from her, but she noticed the hurt look in those beautiful green eyes. He was hurt enough, she didn't need to add to his pain.

"Let's go inside, Tim. I'll clean and bandage your shoulder."

Tim nodded and winced when he bent down to pick up Bert for Abby. He silently handed her the stuffed hippo and followed her to the sliding glass doors. She led him to her bed and coaxed him to sit while she headed to her bathroom to gather the necessary supplies. She poured some peroxide on a rag and carefully as she could she cleaned the blood from Tim's wound, then expertly bandaged it up. There, she thought. Good as new.

"Tim? Could you- would you stay with me until I can fall asleep again? I appreciate you coming and chasing that intruder away. And about the Vikirnovs - I was only teasing."

"I know Abby. It's okay. Yes, I'll stay."

He much preferred to go home, but he would stay- for Abby's sake. What if the intruder came back? He'd feel awful if this time he wasn't there for her. But only for her protection. He refused to let it go any further than that. He was no one's playtoy, or booty call, and he wouldn't let Abby think of him that way.

He got up from the bed and headed for the living room and sat down on the big comfy recliner in the corner. He put it in the reclining position, and closed his eyes. In minutes, he was asleep.

Abby was disappointed that Tim chose to stay in the living room instead of in the bed with her. She was also aware that Tim was distant and standoffish around her. Even when she hugged him, he would push her away within seconds. He never did that before, he would hug her back and hold her close to him. Now, he refused to allow even that. She also knew that part of that- no, not part - it was totally her fault. She had been the one to say no to a relationship. Just friends, she'd told him. Now she was starting to regret her rash decision.

What did you expect? Did you think he would come at your beck and call and comply with whatever you say like a good little lapdog? He deserves better than that! Her inner voice chastised.

She would need to talk to him soon. Tell him how she really felt. Because she didn't like it like this. She wanted _her_ Tim. She had to admit to herself that it was the word lifemate that had her scared. She didn't think she was the type that could be a true lifemate to anyone. She thought differently, and she wasn't like other women. And she definitely wasn't the Carol Brady or Susie Homemaker type at all. But she could clean house and cook. She wanted to be more than just a housewife, though. She sighed. She needed to lay down and get some sleep. But first, she would check on Tim.

She grabbed a spare blanket and headed toward the living room. She spotted him lying on the recliner. She smiled. He had managed to turn over and was sprawled out lying on his stomach, his head turned to the side towards her direction. Gently as she could, she draped the blanket over him, and softly touched his cheek, then traced his lower lip with her finger. She loved that lower lip, especially when he pouted. He was the only man she knew that could make a pout look totally adorable. She kissed him softly on the forehead, then headed to her room to sleep.

Sunlight filtered through the window, shining right onto Tim's face. Tim woke up, and immediately covered his eyes, then sat up. He noticed that he was covered with a blanket. Abby must have come to check on him before she slept. Looking around to make sure she wasn't awake, he put the blanket up to his nose, and breathed in the scent. It smelled of apple cider and cinnamon. Abby's scent. She even smelled like that when he was with her in her lab. He loved her scent. He sighed. He got up, and neatly folded the blanket and draped it over the back of the recliner.

He needed to get home. Before Abby realized he was awake. When he got there he would shower and change, then study the events from last night on his laptop. He opened the door, taking care to make no noise. He stepped outside, and headed for the trees to shapeshift without being seen.

Abby woke up, and immediately got out of bed and headed for the living room. It was early morning, and she had planned to make a special breakfast for Tim. As she entered the living room, all she saw was an empty recliner, the blanket she had covered him with neatly folded and draped over the back. Her shoulders slumped. Tim was gone. She knew she should have woken sooner. Then she would have had a chance to convince him to stay with her a little longer. She showered and got ready to head for her lab. She would have a talk with Angela and Gabrielle and ask for some advice. Yes, that's what she'd do, she thought, and smiled. She was feeling a little better already.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ding!_ The elevator doors whooshed open and McGee walked into the bullpen and headed to his desk. He set his gear down and took out a disk from his pocket and placed it on his desk. The disk was for Gibbs and Director Borden to look at since he knew that Gibbs preferred the old fashioned normal human way of looking at video surveillance to zapping the info on a screen. Tim smiled. He thought that amusing for a shapeshifter. But that was Gibbs. Set in his ways.

Gibbs rounded the corner to his desk, his usual coffee in hand. "McGee, why aren't you home resting? I thought I told you and DiNozzo to take a couple of days to sleep. What happened to your shoulder?"

"Yes boss, how did-? Well, something happened last night, that 's why I stopped by. I wanted to talk to you as well as Director Borden. And I have a disk I'd like both of you to see."

"Tell me about your shoulder. You all right?"

"Yes,boss, it has something to do with last night. I feel this is a matter that needs to be addressed."

"Okay,let's go see Borden"

Tim got up and followed Gibbs to Director Borden's office. His secretary Claudia greeted them cordially.

"Hello Gibbs, McGee. What can I help you with?"

"We need to speak with Mr. Borden." McGee leaned closer. "You know. Secret SSE stuff." He winked.

Claudia and Gibbs smiled at McGee's teasing. "I'm sure he won't mind visitors. Go right in."

"Thanks." Gibbs knocked softly and opened the door. McGee followed and they both entered and stood at attention near Borden's desk.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. Sit down, make yourselves comfy."

They sat down in the comfy leather chairs and McGee took his disk out of his pocket and laid it on the Director's desk.

"Sir, and uh- boss, last night Abby contacted me. And not by phone. She was scared because she sensed an intruder on her property. I rushed over to help her and she was right. I fought him off but not before getting grazed by a bullet. Abby asked me to stay-"

That got Gibbs attention. He gave McGee his famous staredown.

"I slept on the recliner in the living room. I only stayed to make sure the intruder didn't return.I got the whole incident on the disk, including the fight. I believe the intruder has connections with Gen Tech."

"Gen Tech. The lab where you were tortured."

"Yes, sir," McGee nodded at Borden. "A thought kept nagging at me when I was thinking about Agent Giles and how he was murdered.I had a flashback episode in the parking lot prior to the incident at Abby's about my torture at Gen Tech. Then Abby reaches out to me telepathically about an intruder. I don't know why and I can't explain it, but my gut feeling tells me that Abby's intruder and Agent Giles murder has something to do with Gen Tech."

"In what way?" Gibbs asked.

"Well boss, I was getting beat up and tortured because I refused to shapeshift for them. Now, granted, that was eleven years ago, but then Agents weren't disappearing or getting murdered then like now and I just tried to move on from the torture without thinking much more about it. They believed eleven years ago that if they could get the secret to shapeshifting it would gain them special powers and then they could take over the world. They probably believe that even more strongly now than back then. Trust me, as ridiculous as that sounds, they absolutely believe it."

"Great. That's all we need right now, is a bunch of scientific looney toon whack jobs running around." Director Borden said.

"Well,sir,this disk might help. At least with facial recognition and if there's a hit we can find out who's trying to spy on Abby and why. And,McGee added looking at Gibbs,"I contacted Hugh. The Vikirnov brothers will be watching Abby's place until we can find out what's going on."

Gibbs patted McGee on the back."Smart thinking McGee. Good job."

"I agree with Gibbs. Thank you Agent McGee, you did well, I appreciate you coming to me with your concerns. I'll get in touch with Hugh as well. Have him take a look at this. I'll get him and his team to investigate also.I'm confident you all can work and collaborate together. And keep me informed as well." Gibbs nodded his assent to the director.

"Yes,sir, and Thanks Director.I'll run this guy through facial rec myself. Hugh and his team will be a huge asset to the investigation. Hopefully something will turn up. Hugh has unique ways for gathering intel. Thanks for your time, sir, you too boss."

McGee rose and motioned to shake hands with the Director. He made a beeline for his desk and zapped the man's face on his monitor to run facial recognition. He reached for his pack and took out his laptop. He booted it up and suddenly the nickname McSneaky popped into his head. One of DiNozzo's many "unique" nicknames for him. He smiled. He began digging for info on Gen Tech on his untraceable laptop. Oh, yeah. Very McSneaky...

* * *

Abby and Angela finally managed to dig themselves out of the mountain pile of evidence they'd been swamped with. Everything was categorized and processed, and they finished the evidence report that Ducky would need to add to his autopsy report. They were starting on the detailed SSE report for Director Borden. Gibbs would have a copy too. He always managed to get one.

They had worked non stop ever since Abby entered her lab this morning, and she was ready for a break. She was certain Angela was too.

"Angela, you hungry? Why don't we take a break and go get some pasta. What do you say?"

"Ooh, that sounds good. Why don't we ask Gabrielle to join us?"

"Okay, sure. Sounds great. Ooh, I have an idea. We've been working hard all morning. Why don't we take the rest of the day and make it girls day out? Oh! If that's okay with you. I hope Mark won't mind."

"No, Abby, he won't. Abby, honey, what's wrong? I've noticed you haven't been entirely yourself today. You don't even have your metal music on, and you've been unusually quiet. Anything I can do to help?"

"I've been that obvious, huh? Well, it's -I-" Abby covered her face with her hands, and Angela noticed her shoulders shaking. Abby put her hands down and composed herself before continuing. "It's Tim. Have you noticed he's been distant with me? Standoffish? I don't like it. I want _my_ Tim back!"

"What do you mean you want _your_ Tim back? Abby I don't want to sound mean or bitchy but you were the one who told him you didn't want a relationship with him. Can't you see that this might be his way of protecting himself?"

"Protecting himself? What do you mean?"

"From the hurt. Have you ever considered why Tim is distant and standoffish as you say? Do you think it might be because he feels it's the only way he won't have to suffer the hurt of rejection?"

"I see-"

"Please Abby don't take this the wrong way when I say this but You can't have your cake and eat it too. He doesn't want to get close only to get pushed away or rejected. Abby, that man loves you with all his heart. I see it written all over his face. I get that same look from Mark whenever he looks at me. Any woman would practically kill to have their man look at them the way Tim looks at you when he thinks you don't notice."

"He-he does?"Abby hung her head. I really messed up, didn't I? And I inadvertently hurt him again last night too."

"Last night?"

"Yeah. I called out to him for help. There was someone in my backyard trying to spy on me, and I reached out telepathicallly to Tim. Well, he came immediately to help and managed to chase him away. But not before getting hurt. The man shot him,and the bullet grazed his right shoulder. I cleaned and bandaged it up, naturally, and thanked him for his help. I asked him to stay with me, Angela. I wanted to feel his arms around me, that always makes me feel safe and protected. Instead of staying with me and spooning as I wanted, he slept on the recliner in the living room."

"Did you let him know that's what you wanted? Normally I would say he can't read your mind but in this case- Well, lifemates can."

"No, I didn't.I guess I forgot to ask when I saw the pain in his eyes."

"Oh, Abby-"

"He mentioned he was going to contact Hugh to get the Vikirnovs to monitor my house and backyard for security and protection detail. I was only teasing when I mentioned I would be happy to see some eyecandy in my backyard. He tried to hide it, but I saw the pain in his beautiful green eyes. And I was the one to cause it.I feel sick to my stomach because that look reminded me of a whipped puppy dog. And I don't like it one bit."

Angela laid her hands gently on Abby's shoulders. "Abby, look at me. What do you want?"

Abby sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand before answering. "I want Tim."

"Do you? Do you truly want a relationship with him?"

Abby nodded mutely.

"Then tell him Abby. Find a way to talk to him and let him know one way or the other. He has the right to know. It's not fair to him to let him believe you want him if you really don't. And honey, please don't take this as a lecture or ultimatum. I wouldn't dream of forcing you into doing anything you don't want. I care deeply for both of you, and I don't want to see either of you hurt."

Abby gave Angela a hug. "Thanks, sis.I truly appreciate your advice, and you're right. I'll think of some way to get Tim to talk with me."

"I hope things can work out for both of you, I really do. Let's go get Gabrielle and get something to eat. I know I'm hungry."

* * *

Curtains fluttered from the breeze coming from the open window as McGee lay on his bed, allowing the sounds of the ocean waves to comfort him. He really needed to get some sleep, but again, it was eluding him. And again, thoughts of Abby sprung to mind. He sighed. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get her out of his mind. Gabrielle had warned him that would be so as with all shapeshifters. It should be called the shapeshifter curse, he groused to himself.

His vivid imagination pictured a lone woman with long gray hair dressed in black crepe laying black flowers on his grave, tears pouring down her face. "I should've told you- I thought we had more time-now it's too late- too late.."

McGee laughed and shook his head. As sad as that picture in his mind was, that was probably the closest to the truth. It hurt to think of being alone the rest of his life, not getting to experience what other shapeshifters experienced with their lifemates. Poor Gibbs. How did he cope with his lifemate gone forever? It couldn't be easy for him. Well, Tim thought, at least Gibbs had the privilege of having had _some_ time to spend with his lifemate. And _she_ had professed her love for Gibbs before she and their daughter died in that tragic car accident.

In my case, Tim thought, that was never gonna happen. Pigs would fly before Abby told him she loved him. Okay, Tim, ENOUGH! This train of thought ends now! He absolutely refused to cry, even though he was alone and in his own home. Enough of this bullshit. He put some sweats on, and his comfy sneakers, and headed towards the beach. A walk couldn't hurt. It was better than sitting in bed moping around.

That was going to change too. No more moping around and wishing for something that wasn't going to happen. He was better than that and he deserved better. He would find something to do on his spare time. Something that would keep him so busy he wouldn't have time to think about Abby and unrequited love.

He headed back inside as an idea sprang to mind. He headed for his computer room and booted up his untraceable laptop. A message from Hugh was awaiting him. He clicked to read it. Slowly, a wide grin emerged on McGee's face. So, he wasn't the only one that was McSneaky. McGee's fingers were almost a blur as he typed in some codes Hugh had sent.

Yes! He was in.'Got ya now, Gen Tech. Uh oh, you have been a bunch of naughty scientists, haven't you?' McGee was unaware he was talking out loud to his screen, so focused as he was on the information presented. He had just found his new project. This would keep him busy for quite some time. There were thousands of files he would have to comb through thoroughly, and he would need to take a lot of time to read them and document any information helpful to their case.

He compiled a list of names he got of all the head researchers at Gen Tech. He also got a hit on facial recognition. So, Abby's spy was Trent Dunbar. He messaged Hugh back with the info on Dunbar so he could also forward it to the Vikirnov brothers. He then e mailed Gibbs and Borden with the list of names and info on Trent Dunbar.

_ McGee. Just received your e mail. Good work. _Gibbs? Contacting him telepathically at this hour? This was going to be interesting..._  
_

_ Thanks boss. Couldn't sleep either? _

_ Nah. I'm down in my basement working. Funny how my cell was down here too, and when I heard it I thought- what the hell? Checked and there it was-your e mail._

McGee smiled._ I e mailed Director Borden with the same info. Boss, there's more. I have thousands of files I'll need to go through. Funny how I happened to get some codes, typed them in, and gained access to all Gen Tech material._

_ Good. Glad you have 'em. I want you to take a couple of days to go through those files, and find anything at all that can connect Gen Tech to Agent Gile's murder. And see if Dunbar is in any way connected to Gen Tech also. My gut tells me you're right, McGee. In the meantime, while you're working on those files, I'll have DiNozzo work with Esposito to track down and bring in Dunbar for questioning._

McGee knew that if anyone was going to find Dunbar,Javier Esposito could. Before working for the SSE he had served in the U.S Army Special Forces, and also was a Green Beret. He also was a superb marksman, so he would have DiNozzo's back. McGee chuckled at a thought. If DiNozzo was going to make wisecracks and smartass comments, he'd better expect that Esposito would be ready with a swift comeback. Esposito was just like DiNozzo in that respect.

_ Oh, one more thing McGee. Work on those files in Abby's lab. Give her some to work on what you feel she could help with. _

_ Boss? I thought- couldn't I just work here?_

_ That wasn't a request McGee. I need you focused and on your A game. We need to get to the bottom of this. We can't afford to have more shapeshifters murdered or disappearing._

McGee sighed. Why me? The last thing he wanted was to work in Abby's lab. Although he understood Gibb's logic, and he did focus better, that was beside the point. He needed time away from Abby. How to explain things to Gibbs though? He couldn't. Was there _anything_ he could do that didn't involve Abby?

_McGee! Is there a problem?_

_ No, boss._ McGee swallowed hard. _Will do._

_Okay then. Goodnight McGee. Get some rest._

_ Yes boss._

McGee sighed. He knew he wasn't going to get any sleep for the rest of the night, so he might as well head to Abby's lab now. Since he was forced to work there, he could at least have the small comfort that if he headed there now, he would have _some_ time to himself before Abby came in. He put on some comfy jeans and a dark blue tee, put his laptop in his pack and headed for his car.


	4. Chapter 4

The room was dark except for a bright light shining in his face. He sat up,trying to cover his eyes from the glare. He was lying on a cot, and he'd obviously been sedated. His wounds had been taken care of, he noticed, although he was still stiff and sore.

"Good to see you join the land of the living, Mr Dunbar," a voice boomed. Oh, shit. The boss. He sounded pissed, and he had a feeling things weren't going to bode well for him.

"Explain to me why you should live, Mr Dunbar. All I asked was for you to bring me the woman. Something simple. And you fail even that. I repeat- why should you live?"

"Well, sir I- I-"

"Well what Mr Dunbar! _Spit it out! And don't bullshit me!"_ Did he have to shout? His head was hurting, and the bright light wasn't helping his eyes, either.

"Well, sir, there was a -complication."

"Complication? COMPLICATION! I warned you not to bullshit me! Explain, and now, or so help me-"

"I was in the backyard searching for a way in. Just as I found a way to go in and get the woman, I get attacked. By a huge wolf. It bit into my arm, and when I pulled out my gun, it bit my wrist. Sir, that was no ordinary wolf. I'm thinking I discovered what Hank did. I shot it- and made my escape tell you about the wolf."

"Let me get this straight. You almost got the woman, get attacked by a wolf, shoot it. AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO MAKE SURE IF IT WAS DEAD! SLOPPY Trent! Geez, how do you function without a brain? I could get better results from A FREAKING FIFTH GRADER!"

"Hold up. repeat to me what you just said."

"Uh, sir?"

"Do you or do you not understand plain English! Now repeat what you just said! About discovering what Hank did!?"

"Oh, I believe that the wolf could possibly be a shapeshifting Agent like Giles. That thing was the size of a small pony and wolves sure as shit don't live around people nor are they that big either."

"I'm impressed, Mr Dunbar! You FINALLY say something I can comprehend! Now you listen, and you listen good! I want that woman. No excuses. No more chances. You bring her to me, or you will pay. Starting with, I'll pull your eyes right from your sockets and with no anesthesia either! And do you know what THAT means, Trent? Does the full implication sink into that hardened pea that you CALL A BRAIN!?"

He swallowed hard as his eyes went wide as saucers.

"Ah, FINALLY you comprehend! No more seeing your victim's fear." He leaned closer."No more torturing. No. More. Orgasms. Oh yeah, I've noticed what a sick freak you are. You'll be useless blind! So, here's what you're going to do. You're going to get that woman. And if that wolf comes sniffing around, you find a way to bring it to me as well. Am I making myself crystal clear, ?"

"Y- Yes sir."

"You have 72 hours. See to it that you don't fail this time. You may go.

* * *

The computer screen was a blur, and McGee's head was starting to hurt. He had spent three long hours combing through Gen Tech files and he barely scratched the surface. He would have to keep digging, but right now, he was so tired he couldn't even concentrate fully. He hadn't gotten much sleep lately ever since that flashback episode and it was catching up to him. Maybe he'd use the room.

Not many knew, but Abby had a hidden room the size of a small storage closet in the back of her lab. She had a small cot and a soft night light in there, and there were times he'd used it himself. His brain said yes, go there, but his body refused to cooperate. He was just too tired. He pushed his laptop a little to the side and put his arms up on the table, and lay his head down. He closed his eyes, and in minutes, he was sound asleep.

It was dark when McGee woke up, disoriented and confused, but only for a few seconds. That's right. He remembered. Gibbs had ordered him to work on the Gen Tech files in Abby's lab. He looked around. It didn't look like Abby had been here today. He was sure she and Angela had needed a break as well after all that evidence they had sifted through. To be honest, he was glad. It gave him some time alone, and he felt better since he'd slept longer. Actually, he'd slept all day. He rubbed his eyes. He needed food. And some coffee. Then, he could get back to work on the files.

He returned to the lab an hour later, feeling rejuvenated. Now he could get to work. He brought a big back of snacks that included his favorite chips and lots of nutter butters, and more coffee. He also got two big huge caf pows. That would keep him awake so he could focus on the files and give Gibbs the information he needed. He turned to his laptop and his fingers flew over the keyboard.

This time, he managed to make a dent. Gibbs was going to be happy with what he found. Oh yeah. All these sick bastards needed to go to GITMO as far as he was concerned. What they called "experiments" was nauseating and atrocious. Shit, these bastards could almost make Charles Manson look like a saint! He typed out the necessary details for Borden and Gibbs, and continued to dig for more. This would be good for a start, he thought.

_Tim? Are you awake?_ Tim stiffened, his fingers paused over the keyboard. Abby!

_Abby? You okay? Is something wrong? _

_ No, I'm fine. I can't sleep. I haven't seen you since you chased that intruder away. Are you all right? How's your shoulder? Is it better? _

_ I'm fine, , it's better.I'm in the lab gathering information on Gen Tech for Gibbs._

_ You're in the lab? Why? _

_ Gibbs orders, Abby. Trust me, I would rather do this at home. No worries. Your "babies" are safe. I'm working off my own laptop. _

_ I'm not worried Tim.I trust you. Uh,Tim? Could you use some help? Since I can't sleep I thought-_

McGee sighed as his shoulders slumped in defeat. Might as well, he thought. He couldn't hide from Abby forever. They were going to interact with each other, and he might as well deal with it now. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

_Tim? You there?_

_ Yeah.I'm here._

_You're sure you don't mind my coming in now? I don't wanna be by myself right now. I haven't told anyone this but ever since that night I've felt a bit uneasy about staying here though the Vikirnov brothers are watching the place.I didn't wanna worry you either since you have so much on your plate too-_

_ No, Abby, I don't mind. Gibbs wanted me to give you some files to work on anyway. There are literally thousands of files to go through here. _

_ I'll be there soon. I just need to do some things._

_ Okay Abbs. See you soon._

Tim saved his work and minimized the window on his laptop before heading out to buy a caf pow for Abby. That was the least he could do, and he could use a small break himself. He picked up some snacks he knew Abby liked, along with a caf pow for her, and headed back to the lab. He set the caf pow and snacks where Abby would notice, returned to his laptop and got back to work on the files.

Tim heard the whoosh of the doors as Abby entered her lab. He looked up as she headed towards him and gave him a quick hug.

"So, what do you want me to start on?" Abby spied the caf pow and snacks by her computer that she used often in the lab."Thanks Tim! That was sweet! I brought you something too. Some nutter butters." She handed the bag to Tim. As she did so, he closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. He took the bag and set it beside his laptop. "Thanks Abby."

Tim zapped some files on to her flat screen monitor. "If you could start with these, I would appreciate it. But be warned. These files aren't for the faint of heart. They take research to a disgusting level."

"Oh my god, McGee! Why are these guys even breathing! They are a bunch of sick psychos!"

"That's why Gibbs has me working on these. If we can get concrete evidence that these guys were involved in Agent Gile's death, we can put these douchebags in jail where they really belong."

"Ooh, Tim, I'm impressed. You said douchebags, and you're right." She held up her hand for a high five, and Abby grinned as their hands connected for those few seconds. Tim smiled.

Abby snuck a look over at Tim. She was glad to see him smiling instead of in pain. She chewed on her lip. She was thinking about what she and Angela had talked about yesterday, and how she could talk to Tim about it.

She looked back on her screen, and was shocked at what she discovered. The talk with Tim she wanted would have to be on hold. This was too important to ignore.

"Oh, my god Tim, oh my god! I hit the jackpot here!"

"What did you find?"

"How arrogant can these jerks get? They actually have blood test results here, Tim. Not only that, but they've included names. And guess whose name I found? C'mon. Take a guess."

"Please tell me it's Agent Giles."

"Ding ding ding! You're a winner! You're awesome, Tim! Is Gibbs gonna LOVE this find or what?"

"Sure Abs. He'll be proud of you for your find."

"No, Tim, you get credit too. I insist. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have found this. You're the one that gave me the files to look through. Now we got proof that Agent Giles was in the hands of these scummy lab rats. I wonder what they wanted his blood for? What are these scummy pigs looking for?"

"Power. They believe if they can get the secret to shapeshifting, they can take over the world. And no, I'm not joking. It's what they truly believe."

"Oh my god, are you serious? That's just- whacko. And they're whackos all right. Geez. Pinky and the brain much?"

Tim gave Abby a look as if to say 'what are you talking about?'

"Really Tim? Do I gotta spell it out? You know. The cartoon. The lab mice. One wants to take over the world, but the other one is well, always preventing him from his goals because he's pretty much an idiot. It is a funny cartoon. NARF!"

She got the same look from Tim, and Abby rolled her eyes. "Geez, Tim, did you ever watch cartoons? At all? That's what Pinky says alot. NARF! Bugs brain too."

"I can't imagine why. Could you see the look on Gibbs face if someone said NARF! to him?"

Abby couldn't help it. She burst out laughing, and as she imagined how Gibbs would react, she laughed even harder.

"Oh, come on Tim. That would be priceless! You know you would pay to see that, and so would I."

"Could you imagine DiNozzo saying that to Gibbs? Gibbs would be so in shock it would take a few minutes before he managed a Gibbs slap."

"Now _that's_ comedy! Abby replied, imitating Slappy the squirrel as best as she could. They looked at one another and they couldn't help it, they started laughing again. Then they started in with saying NARF! back and forth.

Abby was pleased to see Tim in a playful mood. She didn't like to see him so down in the dumps. Baby steps Abby, she thought to herself. You'll eventually get your time to talk.

Just as she shot another NARF! at Tim, the doors whooshed open and Gibbs entered.

Abby and Tim jumped and turned around with shocked faces as if they were kids that had got caught sticking their hands in the cookie jar.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!," Abby exclaimed as she went to him for a hug. "I see you brought something for me."

Gibbs handed Abby a caf pow."Find anything yet?"

"Oh, yes we have! Gibbs, these guys are psychotic whackjobs! How they're able to even operate a lab is beyond me!"

"Okay, they're psychotic whackjobs. Did you find anything useful?"

"Yes, we did. Tim gave me some files to work on, and you won't believe what we discovered!"

"Okay, what did you discover?"

"Patience is a virtue, Gibbs! Ok, we discovered blood test results! And not only that, names to go with these results. It seems these douchebags somehow were able to gain access to drawing blood from shapeshifters. Not only that, they kept the vials of blood and injected some into themselves! More like they gave themselves blood transfusions."

"Eww! Tim exclaimed. "You left that part out!"

"Of course Tim! Had to save _something_ for a surprise. Anyway, Gibbs, guess whose name popped up in one of these results?"

"Agent Giles."

"Yes! You and McGee are awesome at this! Anyway, do you know what this means?"

"Yes. It means McGee is right again. And that there's proof of a connection between Agent Giles and Gen Tech."

"Boss. There's more."

"What is it, McGee?"

"I believe I got the answer to Abby's question. And you're not going to like it."

"No, I'm sure I won't, but you're going to tell me anyway."

"Boss, if these guys are getting not only blood results, but actual blood samples, that can only mean one thing. We've got a mole. Shapeshifters come only to this hospital or the Norfolk hospital. So, someone working at either of these hospitals is supplying these guys from Gen Tech with information and resources. The question is, who?"

"Oh my god, McGee!" Abby exclaimed. "Why didn't I think of that? You're right! We find out who, and we can find out who the killer or killers are, Gibbs."

"Awesome job, you two. I'll get Hugh and his team to check out the shapeshifting hospitals, ours here and in Norfolk.I'll work on the names from the blood test results. DiNozzo and Esposito are working to bring in Dunbar."

"Dunbar?"Abby asked, curious.

"Yeah, Abs. The guy that was spying on you the other night." McGee answered.

"Oh. I hope they find him. Maybe give him a nutcracker or two."

Gibbs bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud at Abby's statement. He noticed McGee chuckling softly by his laptop.

McGee, you got the files from Gen Tech. Any way you can get some videos? Surveillance, anything they have taped in the lab."

"Sure boss." McGee handed Gibbs a printout of the names listed from the blood tests.

"Thanks. You do that McGee. I want you to look specifically for any videos of experiments on any Agent. This would explain their disappearance, and we might be able to bring some of them back home. And see if you can find video on Giles. They might have tortured him there before he was killed."

"On it boss."

"Outstanding work, you too Abs. Keep me informed on what you find. I need those videos ASAP."

"We're on it Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed and she waved as Gibbs exited the lab to collaborate with Director Borden.


	5. Chapter 5

McGee and Abby had been working on the videos for hours, looking for ones that involved Agents listed on the blood test results. They were making progress, and Angela was helping by putting the specified videos on disk for them. They were all determined to get the evidence that Gibbs requested they get. Angela had asked Mark to bring them some pizza so they could all continue to work without stopping to go out to eat.

Abby in particular wanted these Gen Tech whackjobs behind bars, and Gen Tech shut down for good. It didn't sit well with her and it made her blood boil that these nutjobs had tortured Tim. And it wasn't just Tim's torture she was angry about, what about any other Agents they had tortured and killed as well? What about the Agents that disappeared? Abby wasn't a hundred percent certain, but she had a feeling they were still experimented on and tortured at Gen Tech.

The audacity of these loons! They were even stupid enough to admit on the videos everything they were doing. At the start of each video was the date and time and name of the person they were "experimenting" on. That's what they called it. Experiments. They never mentioned torture, although there was plenty of that going on in the videos too. Abby came to the conclusion that these guys thought they were too clever and intelligent to ever get caught or arrested for doing what they did. Arrogant bastards.

Judging by what she observed from the videos, was it any wonder that Tim continued to have nightmares even though it was years ago. And she felt just as bad for the dead and missing Agents. What they and their families had to suffer through. It couldn't be easy for any of them, she imagined.

As they continued to work, Abby noticed Tim nodding off. He was trying so hard to fight off the urge to sleep.

_Tim? You can use the room if you like. _

_Thanks Abby, but I'm okay. Remember what Gibbs says. You'll sleep when you're dead. I want to keep working while we're making excellent progress. Pretty soon we'll have enough on these guys to put 'em away for life. That's the goal I'm shooting for anyways._

_ It's a good goal, Tim. Don't forget the room is available if you need it. _

_ I appreciate the offer. Thanks._ Two hours later, he was sound asleep on the cot in the room.

* * *

The man was apprehensive as he approached the door. He was unsure of how the man on the other side would react to his report. He had been ordered to track Dunbar to make sure he followed orders. Now he had to tell the Boss Dunbar had failed. Again. He hoped he wouldn't be tempted to kill the messenger. He took a deep breath, then knocked.

"Come in." He entered and stood at attention near the desk. He knew better than to take a seat without permission.

"Sir, I uh- I've got some bad news."

"Spit it out Hansen! And no bullshit! Or so help me-!"

Hansen decided to get straight to the point. "Dunbar failed, sir. Again. He's recently been apprehended. By SSE to be precise."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes sir. I can smell those bastards a mile away."

"Then answer me this, Hansen, why didn't you eliminate the -uh- problem?"

"Because sir, I didn't want to draw too much attention to my self or your mission. They think it's only Dunbar that's after the woman. I thought it best it stayed that way. I believe it will give us another opportunity, if you get my drift."

"Finally, someone with a brain and some intelligence! Hansen, you are now in charge. I need that woman. I am fast running out of patience.

Hansen immediately headed for the door, relieved. He was just about to leave,but stopped short as soon as his name was called.

"Hansen! You understand the consequences of failure, don't you?"

"Yes sir. I will get the woman."

"See to it you do, Hansen, see to it you do."

* * *

The monitors in the lab blinked on and off, and there was sounds of static. Then, disturbing footage of a man appeared on screen, forced to endure excruciating torture. Angela looked up, then her eyes got wide as saucers as she covered her mouth with her hand. Was Abby seeing what she was?

"Abby? Abby?"

"What is it Angela?"

Angela could barely speak, so she pointed instead to the screen, tears pouring down her face.

"Oh my god Abby," Angela managed to whisper."Poor Tim! Those _horrible_ monsters! How could they _do_ this to him?"

Abby looked up where Angela was pointing. She was as much in shock as Angela was, and she was crying too, not caring if it caused her mascara to run. She put her hand to her mouth,to prevent herself from crying out or screaming. She kept watching, even though she wanted to turn away. She had heard about Tim's torture eleven years ago,and Tim hadn't talked extensively about it. She couldn't have ever imagined the horrors Tim had gone through until she saw it for herself on screen.

"These sick psychos taped everything Angela. _Everything._

Angela, I'll be right back! I'm checking on Tim. He's having a nightmare. He doesn't realize that he put this up on the screen."

"Oh, Abby.I knew his torture was bad, but- _this_!"

Abby ran to the room. Then froze at the doorway.

"_No!- I wont! You'll NEVER get what you want! NEVER! Go ahead! Kill me! Do it asshole! What are you waiting for!"_ Tim was writhing on the cot,screaming out the words, sweat beading his forehead. He turned his head,opened his eyes, and saw the white lab coat. Gen Tech bastard! Maybe if he charged him- he wasn't going to put up with this bastard's shit any longer! He'd had enough!

Abby never saw it coming. One minute she was at the doorway, the next she was shoved roughly against the wall,his hand around her throat. She was frightened, but just for a quick second. This was Tim. _Her_ Tim would never hurt her, never! Her hands shook as she tentatively framed his face with her hands. _Tim! Wake up! It's just a nightmare. You're not at Gen Tech. You're safe here. Tim!_

Abby! Tim's mind cleared from the fog, and his eyes widened in horror. What had he done?! Abby was against the wall, and his hand was around her throat. He had seen the moment of fright on her face, and he had caused it. This wasn't Gen Tech. Abby wasn't one of _them_. He had seen the white coat, and in his mind, all hell broke loose. He realized now that this was just a nightmare, and all Abby had done was try to wake him out of it, and what did he do to repay her? This! He immediately took his hand off her and slowly backed away. He had to get away from here. From Abby. What he'd done should have never happened.

Abby shook her head. She refused to let him go. She refused to take her hands off Tim's face. It broke Abby's heart to see the stricken look of horror on Tim's face. He thought that he had hurt her, but he didn't. _No Tim!Please don't go! Look at me! You didn't hurt me, Tim! Look at me! I'm fine._

Abby's hands were framing his face and he looked into her beautiful amber green eyes. His brain was processing what she told him, but he couldn't believe he hadn't hurt her.

"Abby!I'm sorry-so sorry- I- I didn't mean- I would never- I would die before I ever hurt you!", he whispered brokenly. His throat felt raw, and tears welled in his eyes. He tried to tear himself away from Abby but Abby wouldn't let him as she hugged him tightly to her.

Abby couldn't stand to see Tim like this. She wanted to comfort him, and this time she would, and not even Tim could stop her. She gently stroked his hair and his back. _Shhh. It was just a nightmare. It's okay. Believe me when I say you didn't hurt me. You never would Tim. Never._

Tim could hold back no longer. He squeezed his eyes shut as his body shuddered, wracked by silent sobs. He held on to the one thing that truly mattered to him, his Abby. He wanted to hold her like this in his arms and never let her go, but he knew he had to. He took a deep breath, and slowly opened his eyes to look at Abby. To see for himself that he hadn't hurt her.

Abby got out some tissue and gently wiped his cheeks as he softly touched her cheek, and the side of her neck. He saw no welts or any marks on her skin that would prove otherwise. Abby was right. But it didn't sit well with him that he had pushed her into the wall in the first place,worse, putting his hand around her throat, nightmare or not. There was no excuse for it in his mind.

"Tim. You didn't know it was me when you did that. You thought I was from Gen Tech because of my lab coat. It's not your fault. And, in that split second that you realized what was going on, you stopped immediately."

"There's no excuse for what I did."

"Tim, will you listen? You had a _freaking nightmare!_ You never intended to hurt me or push me against the wall! Your reaction when you did proves that!"

_Thwack!_

Tim's reaction was immediate. He jumped, and moved away from Abby, his eyes wide in shock. Shit! Gibbs! The _last_ person he needed to see at this moment! He swallowed hard. He knew he was in for it now. _No way_ was Gibbs going to let _this_ slide. He was up shit creek without a paddle, and he couldn't do a damn thing about it but suck it up and take the consequences of his actions.

"McGee! Listen to her."

"Boss?" McGee was stunned. And looked at Gibbs as if he'd beamed down from a space ship.

"McGee. Look at me." This time Gibbs gave him a much lighter head slap.

"Yes, boss." Tim forced himself to look Gibbs in the eye. He should have known Gibbs would find out about this. And he knew how. He must have zapped what he saw in his head during his nightmare onto the plasma, not only here in the lab, but in the bullpen as well as in Director Borden's office.

He hung his head, looking down at his shoes. Because of his nightmare, Gibbs, Borden and anyone around had seen what had been done to him. And worse,how he'd reacted with Abby. Shoving her roughly against the wall with his hand around her throat was unacceptable, no matter the circumstances. Now he would have to deal with the consequences, maybe even losing his job. He blamed no one but himself, not to mention how horrible he felt that Angela and Abby had to see the horrific footage as well.

"Boss, I take full responsibility for my actions. What I did was reprehensible. I can say sorry until I'm blue in the face, but it won't change what happened." McGee looked Gibbs straight in the eye as he spoke with a tremor in his voice.

Gibbs looked back at McGee, noting the sincerity of his words. Gibbs nodded in silent acknowledgement. "McGee," Gibbs spoke softly. "Director Borden would like a word with you. In his office."

"Yes, boss." This was it. Time to face the music. He headed to Director Borden's office with a heavy heart.

"Gibbs, McGee isn't going to get punished for this, is he? Because he doesn't deserve that. He doesn't, Gibbs! Not McGee! He was reliving his torture, Gibbs, and it was beyond awful- how could they _do_ such things to him? My god, how did he survive it like he did? Gibbs, please don't take his job away! It would tear him apart- he doesn't deserve-"

"Abby, calm down. No one said anything about firing or punishing McGee."

"I hope not Gibbs, because that would be- wrong! Just wrong! Right, Angela? Please- Gibbs?"

Abby couldn't stop the tears from coming.

"Gibbs? Do I have any marks around my neck? Welts, bruising, things like that? No, because McGee is incapable of any violence against me! Only for a second- for one split second, he thought I was a lab worker at Gen Tech. Right away, he realized it was me. And he stopped- he was crying Gibbs, crying! I could see it was tearing him apart inside! No matter what happens, Gibbs, I fully support Tim. If he goes, so do I."

"Abby-"

"No. No Gibbs. Nothing you can say will change my mind."

"I'm not trying to Abby."

Abby rushed on as if she hadn't heard Gibbs. "And another thing! I'm going to have a talk with Tim. About us. Being together. A relationship, Gibbs. We're lifemates, you know! And I want to spend my life with him. And I'm going to tell him. So, if you have a problem with that, I'm sorry. And I'm not changing my mind about that either. I think rule number twelve is stupid, and it shouldn't apply to shapeshifters. Again, sorry, I don't mean to be insulting, but I can't help what I feel. I can't turn my feelings on or off like a light, and I shouldn't have to!"

"Are you finished, Abby?"

"Yes. And if I stepped out of line, I'm sorry."

"I know. What makes you think McGee is going to be fired or punished?"

"I don't know. You sneak in behind us, gave McGee a head slap, then tell him he needs to go to the Director's office. Sounds pretty serious to me."

"It's not what you think, Abbs."

"Then what is it Gibbs? Explain it to me. Please."

"Trust me will all work out."

"Okay Gibbs.I do trust you, you know."

"I know," he answered as he gave her a hug. "Abby? When you do have that talk with McGee _mean_ whatever you say. Or you'll answer to me. Understood?"

" I promise I will, Gibbs," Abby replied.

* * *

"Hello McGee," Claudia greeted him from her desk."You can go right in. Director Borden's expecting you."

"Thanks." He knocked softly before entering and took a deep breath. He braced himself for the ass chewing that was to come.

Might as well get it over with, he thought as he walked over to the desk and turned in his badge and gun.

"Director- Sir- I take full responsibility for my actions. Just so you know. I wish I could take it all back, but I can't. And I know "sorry" isn't going to cut it. I deserve to be fired for what I did. My actions were reprehensible." He turned around and headed for the door. He felt tears welling up again, but dismissed them. He refused to cry. Especially in front of the Director. He would have plenty of time to feel miserable at home. Now wasn't the time.

"McGee! Don't you dare walk out that door. Sit down. That's an order."

Steve didn't mean to sound harsh. But he didn't want McGee to run off either. Not before talking to him. McGee was shaken up more than he realized, as he heard the pain he was feeling in his voice as he spoke. He hoped to change that with what he was about to say.

"Y- yes-Sir-" he managed to get out past the lump in his throat. He sat down,and wished he didn't have to. He just wanted to go home, and think.

"Relax McGee. And get your gun and badge off my desk. I don't want them."

McGee's eyes widened in surprise. "Sir- I don't understand-"

"I didn't call you here to chew you out or fire you. How about some coffee? I know I can use some."

"Uh, okay. Thanks."

Steve pressed the button on the intercom. "Claudia, could you please bring two cups of coffee? Make one with extra sugar, please. Thank you."

"McGee? What makes you think I was going to fire you? Or even punish you?"

"Because of what happened in the lab. What I did to Abby- "

Claudia came in and set the coffee down on the desk, and placed the one with extra sugar in front of McGee. Both men thanked her as she headed back to her desk.

McGee sipped his coffee, while willing himself to calm down. The last thing he wanted was to have a meltdown in front of the Director. He still couldn't wrap his brain around what Director Borden told him, that he wasn't fired. He was relieved, but at the same time he wondered why. Patience, he thought. He would find out soon enough.

"What you did McGee, was react while you were in the throes of a nightmare. You were reliving your torture at Gen Tech. For one split second, you perceived the white coat as a threat, and you reacted accordingly."

"Yeah. I wanted to kill the bastard who was torturing me. But it wasn't a Gen Tech lab worker. It was Abby. I repay her for trying to wake me out of a nightmare by pushing - no, violently shoving her and I damn near choked her!"

"Answer me this, McGee. Did you know at that moment that it was Abby you shoved against the wall?"

"N-no sir. During my nightmare I opened my eyes, saw the white coat, and I thought I was once again at Gen Tech."

"Okay, so that tells me you weren't after Abby. She wasn't your target."

"No, sir. That would never cross my mind, no matter how mad at her I get at times."

"Of course you wouldn't. You never _intended_ to hurt her. Your reaction proves it. If you were a violent, reprehensible person as you think, you would have exhibited that kind of behavior long before now. And, your actions disprove that. You would not have stopped that quick, and you wouldn't have cared who you hurt. You may not think so, but you, Tim, have exemplary self control. You do."

"Could've fooled me," Tim said under his breath.

Steve hid a smile as he sipped his coffee.

"McGee. I had a chance to talk to Gibbs and Ducky about this, just so you know. Telepathically, of course, so the conversation stays private and just between us. We all agree you didn't mean what you did. It's the product of the nightmare, nothing more and Abby seems to feel the same. So, case closed. But I would like you to do something for me."

"What do you want me to do, sir?"

"I want you to take a couple of days to rest. Catch up on some sleep."

"But, sir, the case- there's still a ton of files I need to go through, work on."

"And you will, McGee. Yo are doing an excellent job. I am more than pleased with your work and progress. But you need to take a break. Please, for all our sakes. You don't need to suffer needlessly from brain overload. And I apologize for that and that I hadn't taken that into consideration after you came to me with your concerns."

"Sir?" You don't owe me an apology for anything."

"Yes I do McGee.I'm grateful to Ducky for bringing it to my attention. Your brain is capable of processing a lot of information, and we all appreciate that. You are highly intelligent. That is a given. But, Ducky's theory is that your brain is processing too much too fast with these Gen Tech files, coupled with little sleep and not to mention caffeine overload. Keeping this up is setting a course for disaster. The nightmares are just the beginning. The last thing you need is a mental breakdown. I believe the nightmares are a warning sign to slow down, step back before destruction occurs."

"Must I take two days? Sir, give me a few hours. I promise I'll use them to rest, and then I'll be as good as new.I've gotta keep working on these files. You've seen what they've done to me. And that was eleven years ago. Now, with all these advancements in technology and bio chemistry, I can only imagine what horrors they have up their sleeves now. Not to mention any Agents they have for "experiments" and the horror they're going through. If any Agents are at Gen Tech and alive, we need to bring them home. The torture needs to stop."

"That is my intention, McGee. We've got enough information to go on, which, need I remind you, is because of what you came up with in a matter of hours. McGee, I appreciate and admire your strong work ethic and your superb talents, but I'm not willing to risk your mental health for it. Two days. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear, sir. Thanks for the coffee." McGee stood up, and Steve followed suit.

"McGee. My asking you to take two days is not because I feel you're weak or fragile. We may be shapeshifters, but we're still human. We're not Superman, nor do I expect anyone who works for me to be. Did you know that I, and even Gibbs had to do what I'm asking you?" It happens even to the best of Agents. Sometimes we have to step back a little when we're working a case. Doesn't mean we're incompetent. It shows we're only human after all and not perfect."

"I understand sir. Thank you."

"Take care McGee.I'll see you soon."

McGee stepped out of the office, then made a beeline for his desk to secure it and turn off his computers. Then he headed to Abby's lab to grab his laptop before heading home.


	6. Chapter 6

The doors whooshed and Abby looked up from her workstation. Tim! She ran up to him to give him a hug. "Tim, I was so worried. Are you ok?"

"I'm all right. I came here to pick up my laptop and head for home. I'll be back here in two days."

"Two days? What do you mean? Don't tell me you were punished!"

"No Abby. I was told to take a couple of days to rest. Ducky talked with Director Borden about his theory that my brain was processing too much too fast as I was working on the files."

"Come to think of it, that does make sense, Tim. You have been working non-stop with very little sleep. Remember Clea Thorson? I was obsessed with cracking her codes and formulas, and I almost cracked because I too was overloading my brain trying to figure everything out.I believe it's similar with you with the Gen Tech files. The difference here is this case hits closer to home for you because they tortured you, and you were only trying to find information to use for the case. I was trying to solve something."

"Abby, about that- I'm sorry you had to see what you saw on screen. Even worse, what I did to you. I should have never put my hands on you like that."

"Tim, not another word! Please, drop it. You didn't hurt me, end of story.I'm sorry for all you went through eleven years ago. It's just- indescribable. And horrific! How you survived that is beyond me, Tim. Tony is right. You do have the heart and courage of a lion.

"Tim? Is there a day where we can have lunch together? Or coffee or something? I would really love to talk to you about something important."

"Abby-"

"Please?"

"Can it wait, Abbs? Please? I want to, I really do, but there's a lot going on right now."

"I understand. It's okay. Go. Get some rest." She was going to get that talk with Tim, oh, yes, she was. All she had to do was hatch the perfect plan...

* * *

Gibbs bolted from his desk in the bullpen, coffee in hand and headed to the elevator to get to the interrogation room. DiNozzo and Esposito finally brought in Dunbar for questioning. Gibbs joined Director Borden in the observation room. This was going to get interesting, he thought. He'd seen DiNozzo work with McGee in interrogation,but not Esposito. Until now. He chuckled to himself. Those two were almost two peas in a pod.

"Are they going to play "good cop, bad cop"? Or, do they have something else up their sleeve? Oh, the suspense!" Director Borden chuckled.

"DiNozzo is a wild card. But he's good at what he does. It'll be interesting to see how Esposito handles the interrogation with DiNozzo."

Esposito was sitting across from Dunbar while DiNozzo was circling the table, file in hand. He had read Dunbar his rights, and Dunbar had agreed to talk without a Lawyer present. DiNozzo was experienced enough to know the reason for that. Dunbar either wasn't going to talk, or if he did he wasn't going to tell them anything they could use against him.

"Trent Dunbar, age 35. Works at Gen Tech, Research and Development department."

"That's strange. I thought it read Research for Developing Perverts. Whoops! Guess I was wrong."

"You know, Espo, I think you're on to something! Says here started out torturing and killing animals at the early age of seven."

"I bet he had a field day in middle science and biology classes. Dissecting animals, learning chemical compounds, he probably soaked it all up like a sponge. Then, set up his own "lab" at home, then next, high school, emphasis on "high" and then the grand finale. College!"

"Of course he has Degrees in Biology, Chemistry and Physics. Only way to get a job at a place like Gen Tech. But, enough of the boring history. What I want to know, Dunbar, is what were you doing here?"

DiNozzo slapped a picture in front of Dunbar of Abby's backyard.

"You can't prove nothing. So, a shadow is in the backyard. Doesn't prove that I was there."

"So, you want to play the "can't prove it's me game, huh? Well, I have some free time. What about you, Javi?"

"Sounds fun! I'm in."

DiNozzo picked up a remote and clicked it. Video footage from McGee's disk came up on the screen. Then DiNozzo grabbed Dunbar's chair and spun him around towards the direction of the flat screen.

"Watch closely, Dunbar, pay close attention. DiNozzo zoomed in on an image. "Whoa, a face only a mother could love. And Mr Dunbar, resembles your ugly mug. Any questions?"

"Okay, you got me. What, you gonna bust me for trespassing? Besides, I'm the victim here! I got attacked by this huge wolf! Bit my arm and then my wrist too! I almost died! I hope it bled to death when I shot it!"

DiNozzo burst out laughing. "A wolf attack! And this wolf bit your arm and wrist?"

"That's right! I almost bled to death!"

"Well, there's just one tiny problem with your story. No evidence of any wolf attack or blood was found on the property. Not to mention no wolves are found to exist in that area or any surrounding areas. So, either you were high on drugs or you have one hell of a wild imagination!"

"C'mon, DiNozzo, don't be so hard on him. He could've been attacked by a werewolf. You never know these days. Lots of things happen that are unexplained. Or, maybe he ran into a chupacabra and thought it was a wolf."

"I was attacked by a wolf damn you! I know what I saw! That thing was huge, about the size of a pony!"

"Wolves the size of ponies!? You seriously expect anyone to believe that? That kind of talk will get you a Psych Eval and residence at the loony bin. For the criminally insane."

"Or, DiNozzo, it could be as simple as he's been taking some serious Hallucinogens. That would explain his wolves the size of ponies theory. One hell of an acid trip to rival the sixties!"

DiNozzo bent down and leaned closer to Dunbar. "Why don't you cut the "I'm the victim crap and tell me- again- I'll even say it slow so you understand. What. Were. You. There. For?"

"So, you gonna bust me for trespassing, or what? If not, I'm leaving. You gotta do better than that if you're going to arrest me!"

"Stay where you are, because it does get better. Careful what you wish for, Dunbar! Espo, you got the floor!"

Esposito picked out another file from the corner of the table, and stood up. He placed three pictures in front of Dunbar. "Take a good look. Remember these guys? You enjoy your work, don't you?"

"Hey! They all volunteered for experiments. No one forced them. They enjoyed their stay, actually."

"Aren't you a piece of work? Huh, Espo? Experiments. Is that what you call it?"

"Roll that video footage, DiNozzo!"

"With pleasure, Espo!" He switched to the disk Abby Angela and McGee had worked on showing various Agents being questioned and tortured. "Wow, will you look at that! You guys really make things easy for us, don't you? Got the time/date stamp, name and everything! Impressive! Evidence that will convict you and your cohorts when we find them of first degree murder. With intent to inflict bodily harm and look at this! Sadism! You really are a sick pervert, aren't you?"

"I told you he was a pervert. He's going to enjoy his stay in prison. Aren't you Mr Dunbar- no, Mr. Meoff. First name Jack! You get an orgasmic high on torture? Wow, that's just-sick! Even worse, having to watch your sick perversion. And when we do collect those bodies and send them to autopsy, the DNA from the sperm when you came on them will match yours. Won't it, Dunbar?"

"Okay yeah! And I enjoy every minute too! Is that what you want to hear!?"

DiNozzo had had enough. He leaned close to Dunbar, placing a hand on each arm of the chair. "No,dirtbag, it isn't! Not another word outa you! This conversation is over! You will be transported to your cell. And when you get there, take advantage of that phone call you'll get, because you're going to need a Lawyer. A very good one. One that might get you out of the death penalty. Because you will get convicted of first degree murder maybe even capital murder. We've got all the evidence we need."

DiNozzo gathered up the files and headed for the door. He turned again to Dunbar. "Oh, by the way, remember that guy you tortured eleven years ago? The one that got away? He was more than happy to provide us with all this wonderful evidence. Funny how Karma can be a bitch, huh?"

Esposito handcuffed Dunbar and and turned him over to the two Agents waiting to transport him to jail. He then followed DiNozzo as they headed for the bullpen to work on their case reports. Minutes later Gibbs and Director Borden entered. Both men looked up from their work.

"Well, that was, how should I put it Gibbs- interesting? Unique?"

"It did get the job done. Dunbar is now looking at the death penalty, or at least life without parole. Good job you two."

"Thanks Boss, DiNozzo said. "I'm running facial rec on the Gen Tech guys on the video. When I get names, I'll put BOLOS out on them."

"I'm going to contact Hugh. Hopefully he'll have some good news on the identity of our mole."

Gibbs nodded to Esposito in acknowledgment.

"Boss, where's McGee? I want to tell him about Dunbar. He'll be happy to hear the good news."

"You'll get the chance soon, DiNozzo. Keep up the good work." Borden headed up the stairs toward his office.

"What was that about, boss? Something happen to McGee?"

"Nope. He's fine. He's back in two days. Let's just leave it at that."

"Okay boss."

* * *

Tim wouldn't admit it to anyone, least of all Borden, that he was right. Some rest was just what he needed. He was feeling so much better, and his head stopped hurting. Tomorrow he would be back on the case. He was anxious to get back to work.

He continued his walk along the beach, it was relaxing and enjoyable for him. The ocean helped calm his mind, so he could think more clearly. And his thoughts were back in Abby's lab. When she had asked him if they could have lunch or coffee. He was curious. What did Abby have to tell him that was important? What got him even more confused was how easy and forgiving she was for what he had done to her in the lab. In _her_ lab, of all places.

He was still reeling from the shock at what he'd done. He never in a million years thought he would ever be capable of putting his hands on Abby in a violent way. He still felt horrible about that. He wondered if there was anything he could do to make it up to her.

_Oh yes, Tim there is a way! _

_Abby!_ He should have known she would be in his head. Lifemates had the ability to read each others minds. Thank goodness DiNozzo couldn't or he'd really be screwed. He was glad Gibbs couldn't either. Another shapeshifter curse! he groused.

Abby laughed softly. _It isn't all that bad, Tim. I love your brilliant, beautiful mind. And Tim, you're one very naughty boy! I'm enjoying your naughty fantasies. You're very creative, Tim._

Tim groaned. He should have blocked those thoughts long ago. Even though lifemates were capable of reading each others thoughts, they could block thoughts from each other too. It took some effort, but it could be done.

_I'm amazed you still want to talk to me after.._

_Timmy! Please! I know in my heart you didn't mean to hurt me. You can't, you know. No matter how hard you try. _

_Abby c'mon. You say that, yet my hands were around your throat. _

_True. But for only a millisecond. To you though, in the fog of your nightmare, it probably seemed longer. Now no more of this! Besides, lifemates are incapable of hurting each other. It would be as if you were cutting off your own arm or leg, it can't be done. Even when you were in the throes of a nightmare, and out of your mind, your inner soul recognized me as your lifemate. So, end of discussion! Or I'll give you a Gibbs slap myself!_

_Okay, I surrender! I'll say no more about it._

_Good. See to it you don't._

_Okay. Abby, did you mean it about lunch, or coffee? Would you still like to- with me? _

_Sure, Tim! I really do want to have a serious talk. But- why wait? Is it okay if I come over? Please? _

_Abby, I don't know-_

_I can bring something to eat. Anything you like. It would be nice to have a picnic near the ocean. Oh! Here's an idea! I can pick up some fried chicken and biscuits with potato salad from the grocery store. Soda too. What do you say? Please say yes! I'll even bring some paper plates and cups and plastic utensils so there will be no dishes to wash- Pleeeease? _

Tim smiled. He wasn't able to resist Abby, no matter how hard he tried. He would give in, as usual. Besides, some company would be very nice.

_Okay, Abby. I am hungry to be honest, and it would be nice to have someone to talk to. _

_Thank you thank you Tim! Stay right where you are, I'll be there soon! I wish I was there so I could give you a bear hug! You won't regret this, I promise!_

Tim headed back to the house for a quick shower and change of clothes. He put on jeans and a clean tee and then cleaned the living room, and put a load of clothes in the washer. He cleaned and swept the kitchen and floors, and surveyed his work. His place was clean enough to pass Gibb's inspection, he thought, smiling. Now, all he had to do was wait for Abby's arrival.

He didn't have to wait long. Abby pulled into his driveway, and Tim opened the door and stepped out to help her with her bags.

"Thank you so much for this, Tim. I appreciate it a whole lot."

"Thank you for bringing some food."

"My pleasure Tim. It's the least I can do. Besides, I didn't feel like staying home alone. I don't know why, but I still feel uncomfortable staying there alone at night. I know that sounds crazy, since the creep stalking me in the back yard is caught, but I can't shake off the feeling that I'm still being watched."

"The Vikirnovs are still monitoring your place, aren't they?"

"Yes, but I still have that hair rising on the back of the neck feeling, and no matter how I try I can't shake it."

"Abby, why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought the feeling would go away, that I was overreacting, or paranoid. But- it hasn't."

"Abby. Tomorrow after work you're going to pack some things. You can stay here. It will be temporary until we can figure things out. There might be a chance someone else is after you. The question is,who, and why?"

"Do you think it could be someone from Gen Tech?"

"I hope not Abby. We can discuss this later. Let's eat."

"Okay Tim." Abby followed Tim through the house out to the back patio/deck overlooking the ocean.

"You have a beautiful place." She and Tim set the bags down and set the table and set out the food. They sat down, and Tim served Abby first, then helped himself. He then poured the drinks. Abby handed him a napkin, and they ate their food while enjoying their surroundings.

"Wow, the view is just- wonderful! You're a fortunate man to have this place."

Tim smiled. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you how I was able to own this place."

"Try me."

"Director Borden. And Gabrielle. They used to own this beach house, and a beautiful Cabin with a lake for their backyard. They both decided they would sell one of the properties. Gabrielle picked the beach house to sell, and of course, Director Borden went along with her wishes. They were just about to list the property for sale through a realtor at the same time Gibbs and DiNozzo rescued me from my torture at Gen Tech. So those plans to list the property were temporarily on hold. After spending time in the hospital, Ducky and Gabrielle thought it would be a good idea to bring me here for my recovery, and therapy sessions, so I could have some privacy. I was doing so well, and enjoyed staying here so much, Steve and Gabrielle decided that it would be ideal for me to stay here permanently. So, they offered it to me."

"Wow! I'm so glad they did, Tim. You deserve a place where you feel safe.I bet they worked out a nice deal for you."

"They sure did. They worked out a reasonable down payment and monthly payment."

"That was nice of them. I'm glad for you, Tim. I know how the ocean is soothing to you."

"Yeah, like your I'm there, or here, my brain isn't so chaotic. I can think and focus better."

Abby smiled. "I've noticed."

They finished their food and Abby helped Tim clean up. They put the leftovers in the fridge, and Tim led Abby over to his couch in the living room so they could continue their earlier discussion.

"Abby, the more I think about what you've told me, the more convinced I am your fears are founded. I believe that someone from Gen Tech, for some unknown reason, wants to capture you to bring you to the lab. Maybe they want your forensic expertise, or they think you have some kind of valuable information, I don't know.I'm going to do everything in my power to prevent that from happening. No way are those bastards gonna get a chance to torture you."

"So- you believe me, then?"

"Absolutely, Abby. You said yourself you couldn't shake the feeling someone's watching you. You have an uncanny way of knowing things, even without any explanation. Your unique talent, and I can't remember a single time that you were wrong. I have to insist that you stay here with me until we know more of what's going on. I've got the perfect room. It's situated so it gets some sunlight, but not direct sunlight. And it has a huge window with a spectacular view of the ocean."

Tim stood up as he held Abby's hand and coaxed her to join him. "C'mon. I'll show it to you. I'll bet you'll like it."

She followed Tim as he led her to the room he'd described. The room was very spacious with a huge queen size bed, mirror and dresser, and an awesome walk in closet. Even had its own private full bath.

"I love it! You weren't kidding about the view! You sure you don't mind- that I stay here?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I did. Your safety and well being takes priority. I'm also informing Gibbs about this tomorrow. Hugh and Mark also need to know."

"Thanks Tim. I appreciate what you do for me, I truly do! So, okay, I'll stay."

"Good. Then it's settled."

"Tim? Is it okay if I watch a movie or something?"

"Of course you can. Anything in particular you'd like to see?"

"Do you have Mystery Science Theatre? I love that show. It never fails to make me laugh."

Tim's jaw opened wide in shock."You like Mystery Science Theatre?"

"Of course! The movies are awful but the commentary from Mike and the robots are simply hilarious!"

"Agreed," Tim said with a smile."Any particular episode you want to see?"

"What about you?"

"Ah ah. I asked you first," Tim said, but with a teasing tone.

"Okay, I'll pick one,then you pick one, agreed?"

"Fine with you decide, I'll make some popcorn." Tim headed into the kitchen,got out a pot, heated some oil in it and popped popcorn from the stovetop. He melted some butter in the microwave and when the popcorn was ready he put it in the bowl and added the butter and some salt. Abby got the paper cups and poured some soda. They set the bowl and cups on Tim's coffetable while Abby looked through Tim's dvds. She chose Prince of Space, and Tim chose Puma Man.

Tim put Abby's choice in the dvd player and they sat down on the comfy couch to watch. Tim sat in the corner by the armrest, and Abby nestled in the crook of his arm, and lay her head on his chest. They enjoyed the movie together, and they both laughed at the commentary. Soon, they were making commentary on their own and enjoying themselves immensely. Abby eventually dissolved into fits of laughter over Tim's comments. That was only the beginning.

When he imitated the Phantom's laugh and then imitated the voice ending each sentence with b'gawk! a chicken sound, Abby lost it. She laughed so hard, tears were running down her cheeks. She had to stop and take a deep breath to calm down. She playfully punched Tim's arm.

"T-T-Tim-s-stop it! I c-c-cant-!" They both held onto each other as they laughed some more. Abby had Tim laughing at her comments from Puma Man. When the movie was over, Abby stood up and took the empty bowl and paper cups into the kitchen. She disposed of the cups and put the bowl in the sink. Then she headed towards Tim in the living room.

"Thank you so much, Tim. This is the most enjoyable time I've had in a while.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Abby. To be honest, I did too. It's nice to have some company for a change."

"I guess I'm off to bed.I need to get to my lab early, I promised Angela I would help her with something."

"Me too. I'm looking forward to coming back, the rest was nice but I need to work some more on those files."

"Goodnight Tim," Abby said as she gave him a quick bear hug.

"Goodnight."

* * *

Soft lips rained butterfly kisses along his cheeks and corners of his lips while gentle hands softly caressed his skin. Then he felt the butterfly kisses on his neck,then moving lower to his chest. More gentle caresses and kisses. The hands and lips felt oh, so good. He was unaware of the soft moan of pleasure that escaped from his lips.

Hands reached out to gently touch the caressing hands. The voice told him not to. It was just as gentle and soothing as the lips and caressing hands. Why couldn't he touch? Caress? He wanted to. A gentle finger touched his lips followed by a shhhh. The voice whispered softly in his ear. He would get a chance, but not now, he had to be patient and enjoy the caresses and kisses meant just for him, only him. He was enjoying it. A lot. And so was his body judging from the arousal below the waist. He writhed as well as moaned from the pleasure. Was he dreaming? He had to be, because nothing like this happened to him while he was awake.

* * *

Abby was enjoying kissing and caressing Tim. She loved how he was reacting to her, even as he slept. She rained soft butterfly kisses on his cheeks and corners of his lips while caressing his skin. She then kissed his neck, then moved on to his chest. She smiled as she heard Tim's soft moan of pleasure that resulted from her kisses and caresses.

She felt Tim's hands reaching up to caress her too, but she gently put a finger to his lips and softly whispered "shhh," into his ear, as well as telling him he would get the chance to, but to be patient and enjoy the kisses and caresses reserved only for him. Even though he was asleep, he was responding to her and enjoying what she was doing to him as evidenced by the arousal below his waist. He moaned, and writhed in response to her also managed to whisper something.

Abby leaned closer to him as she heard a soft "mmmm, feels nice." She lay beside him and gently stroked his cheek and very gently tunneled her fingers through his hair. She didn't want to overdo her seduction with him or get him overly aroused. She intended to eventually wake him up, but she wanted it to be a gentle waking. She did not want a repeat of what happened in her lab, not that it would be like that since he wasn't having a nightmare, but it didn't hurt to be cautious.

* * *

He enjoyed the soft hands stroking his cheek and hair. It felt real nice. The hands and voice were real nice, too. Both voice and hands were soft and gentle, not harsh. He was really liking this dream, but he did wish that for once this was real, not a dream, not a fantasy of his. Fantasy. Maybe that was it, this was a fantasy. Yes,it had to be, it made better sense than a dream.

He often fantasized about Abby caressing him like this, and kissing him because she wanted _him,_ loved _him_, not because she wanted comfort sex or a convenient booty call. He tried avoiding too many fantasies like this, especially sex ones, because he usually woke up rock hard, and he didn't relish having to take a cold shower real early in the morning.

The voice was speaking again. What was it saying? Then, he heard it. It was telling him to lie on his back. He complied. He felt a trail of butterfly kisses beginning on his neck, all the way down his chest, and lower. Something soft touched his chest followed by the kisses. Hair? Or hands? No matter, the sensation was still pleasant. The soft hands again caressed his chest, and stomach, then moved lower to..

"Nooo!" Tim cried out, suddenly awake. "Please, don't!" Someone was trying to remove his boxer shorts. What was going on? Was this turning into a nightmare? NO! He swallowed hard. Only his tormentors from Gen Tech could be this cruel.

"Tim?"

Abby! He breathed a sigh of relief. He was in his room. He noticed for the first time Abby was leaning over him. He felt her hands on his boxers. His eyes widened. The voice, the hands, -Abby's? She wasn't trying to seduce him- was she?

"Tim, I'm sorry- I just-wanted to please you- I just wanted-"

"Not like this. I want it- but not like this!" He quickly shot off the bed to distance himself from Abby and the temptation to push her back on the bed and finish what she started.

"Tim? What's wrong? Are you afraid to- because of what happened- because of your torture?"

"No, Abby, that's not it." He moved back to his bed, and sat down, head in his hands. He felt soft arms hugging him from behind.

"Then what is it?" Abby asked gently. "Talk to me. Please."

"I- I don't want to be a booty call! Or to be used for comfort sex! Okay!?" Tim yelled out, the words coming out in a panicked rush. There! He said it!

"Tim, you misunderstand. Wait. _That's_ what you think? That I only wanted to use you for sex?" Abby asked. Tim could hear the hurt in her voice. He turned to look at her.

"Honestly? Yeah, the thought did cross my mind." His shoulders slumped as he hung his head, looking down at the floor.

Abby moved from off the bed to stand in front of Tim. She spoke softly.

"Tim? Please look at me. Please?"

"Okay." He complied.

No! Abby thought. NOT the puppyface! That was her kryptonite. How could she resist Tim when he gave her the puppyface?

"Tim, I was trying to seduce you because- well, remember that talk I mentioned I wanted to have with you?"

Tim nodded, maintaining eye contact with Abby.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm ready. I want to be with you, Tim. I want a relationship with you. I want us to be together.I didn't get a chance to tell you that, so I thought I would demonstrate with a seduction. But obviously that didn't work out the way I wanted it to."

Tim's jaw opened wide in shock. This was the last thing he ever expected to hear from Abby. But, did she really mean it? Or was it only his imagination, or another dream he was having? No, not a dream. He was fully awake, and so was Abby.

"Abby.?Do - do you mean it? Really mean it? And I'm sorry I freaked out a little when you were trying to seduce me."

Abby sat down on the bed beside Tim. She gently touched and caressed his arm, then moved to gently hold his hand in hers. She moved her thumb gently back and forth, over his fingers.

"Of course I mean it, Tim.I totally regret saying no to you how I did when you asked if we could be together.I should have said yes but asked if we could take things slow and not rush into anything. I would like to ask it now. That is, if you want me."

"Yes Abby. You know I want that more than anything in the world. But I also want you to be absolutely certain you want to be with me. Because once we are together,it's forever. I'll accept nothing less than a lifetime commitment. That's why I want you to take some time to think on it. _Really_ think on it to be sure if this is what _you_ truly want.I want it to be _your_ choice. Because once you say the final yes, if you do, there's no going back. No breaking it. That's why I want you to be absolutely sure of your decision. I'll accept whatever you decide because I know it will be _your_ choice, good or bad. If you decide you can't then that's fine too. At least I will know and not have to guess."

"Okay, Tim. I will do as you ask. But know this, I'm not going to change my mind. One question."

"What is it Abby?"

"Can I sleep here beside you for the rest of the night? Please? Okay, two questions," Abby said with a shaky laugh. "Could you spoon with me? I feel safe and comforted when I feel your arms around me. Please, Tim?"

"I guess I can manage that," he said as he moved from the bed to grab a t shirt to put on. He then came back and got under the covers. He patted the mattress and Abby snuggled against him spoon fashion as he wrapped his arm around her middle.

"Good night Tim. And thank you."

"You're welcome. Good night Abby."


End file.
